Harpy
Harpy (ハーピー, Hāpī) is a recurring demon in the series. History A monster from Greek mythology primarily known for stealing food from Phineas. They are depicted as either ugly or beautiful women with wings. The harpies were sisters to the Greek goddess Iris. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kijo Clan *Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Kijo Clan *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Youchou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Wild Bird Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Flight Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Flight Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Reichou Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Flight Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Youchou Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Temperance Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Temperance Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Youchou Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Harpy can be fused from a Gaki and a Pixie, a Poltergeist and a Pixie, a Pixie and a Hua Po, a Brave Garm and a Pixie or a Cait Sith and a Hua Po. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Harpies are first seen in the game upon the party's first encounter with Joker, during which he summons them while in a brief skirmish with the party. Harpies will start making regular appearances upon reaching the Zodiac club. Harpy is also the first Persona of the Temperance Arcana. She can be summoned as soon as 20 Temperance Arcana Tarot Cards have been obtained. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Fire = - |Ice = - |Electricity = |Wind = - |Expel = - |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Magaru |Skill2 = Charmdi |Skill3 = Sukukaja |D-Skill1 = Marin Karin |D-Skill2 = Charmdi |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Flight Leg |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Revival Bead |Password = ZExrD#4nziRs6MRr p#Vnx#QMR#Rsz#OU }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire = - |Ice = - |Electricity = |Force = Repel |Expel = - |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance=Resist: Bind |Normalattack=Physical, one hits, one enemy |Skill1 = Mazan |Effect1 = Weak Force damage to all enemies |Cost1 = 11 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Sukukaja |Effect2 = Increases all allies' hit/evade rate |Cost2 = 15 MP |Level2 = 10 |Skill3 = Stun Needle |Effect3 = Weak Gun damage to a single enemy, chance of inflicting Bind |Cost3 = 11 MP |Level3 = 11 }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon |SK= St |TH= - |HV= St |FI= - |WT= - |EL= - |NC= - |LI= St |DK= St |AL= - |NR= St |MN= St |Profile= Half-woman, half-bird monster from Greek lore. |Skill1= Feral Claw |Effect1= Deal low Havoc damage to one enemy. |Skill4= Dia |Effect4= Recover low HP for one ally. |HP= 35 |Normal= Tranquilizer |Rare= Garu Card }} Persona |SK= St |TH= - |HV= St |FI= - |WT= - |WI= - |ER= |IC= - |EL= - |NC= - |LI= St |DK= St |AL= - |NR= St |MN= St |Profile= |Cards= 20 |Skill1= Feral Claw |Effect1= Deal low Havoc damage to one enemy. |Skill2= Garu |Effect2= Deal low Wind damage to one enemy. |Skill4= Zan |Effect4= Deal low Almighty damage to one enemy. |Skill5= Magaru |Effect5= Deal low Wind damage to an enemy group. |Skill6= Kotoludi |Effect6= Cure one ally's possession ailment. |Skill8= Killer Wind |Effect8= Deal medium Wind damage to one enemy. |SkillM= Dia |EffectM= Recover low HP for one ally. }} Gallery Harpy 2.GIF|Harpy in Megami Tensei Harpy MegaTen 2.GIF|Harpy as it appears in Megami Tensei II Harpy.GIF|Harpy in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei Harpy2.GIF|Harpy in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Harpy.PNG|Sprite of Harpy from Giten Megami Tensei Harpy 03.jpg|Harpy in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Harpy2.JPG|Harpy as seen in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey HarpyMT.PNG|Harpy from Majin Tensei harpy.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Harpy.gif|Sprite of Harpy from DemiKids Devilchildrenharpielala.PNG|Lala the Harpy, from the SMT: Devil Children anime TV series. She appears in Episode 13. Lala_the_Harpy_(full_body_view).png|Full body view of Lala the Harpy. Trivia * Harpy's introductory quote in Persona 2: Innocent Sin was meant to be a sound pun between Harpy (Haapii) and Happy (Hapii). Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Youchou Clan Category:Temperance Arcana Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Flight Race Category:Wild Bird Race Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Kijo Clan Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Yousei Clan Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Last Bible Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV